It's Just A Jump To The Left
by they're only words
Summary: Derek finds out something very unexpected about Casey, and gets dragged along for the ride. oneshot, please R&R!


A/N-Okay, so I know that I probably should've wrote another oneshot for my challenge, but I was reading through other challenges, and I came across one that said that Derek should find out something unexpected about Casey, and this idea popped into my head. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer-I don't own Life With Derek, or the Rocky Horror Picture Show, and no copyright infringement was intended.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye guys!" Casey called as she ran out of the front door, a trench coat wrapped tight around her and an overlarge bag hanging over her shoulder. Derek raised his eyebrow.

"Where's she going? It's 11:30," he asked. "I never get to go out this late."

"She's going to a midnight showing of a movie. If you hurry you can still probably catch her." Nora replied without looking up from her book.

"Maybe I will." Derek hopped off the couch and ran out the door after her. "Casey! Wait for me!"

She turned around, eyes wide. "Uh, Derek, you're not going to want to come with me to this."

"How do you know? What are you going to go see? Maybe it's my favorite movie. Or is it a new one, I didn't think there was anything that good coming out that they'd do a midnight opening."

"It's not new. In fact, it's kind of a classic." She began to walk up the street. "I still don't think you should come, but I'm going, and if you're coming, then you need to hurry, cause you _cannot_ be late for this."

Derek looked at her curiously. "Okay, but why aren't you fighting me more on this?"

"Because, like I said, we need to hurry."

------------

Casey and Derek arrived at the front of the movie theatre, and Derek was shocked. "Casey, what the hell is going on?"

Everyone standing in line to get in was wearing lingerie of some sort, bustiers and thigh-high stockings paired with heels and tiny underwear seemed to be the most popular wardrobe choice, although he did see some in whitey tighties and a wife beater, or a bra and a slip. The most confusing part of all of this was that even the men seemed to be wearing bustiers. Everyone also had extreme, over-the-top makeup.

"I told you this wasn't really your thing, Derek. If you want to leave now, you can," she said as she began to unbutton her trench coat.

"Uh-huh. I'm staying here to make sure that nothing bad happens to you."

She just laughed at him. "Like anything bad is going to happen to me. You're the one who's a Rocky virgin. Here, hold my mirror for me." Her trench coat was gone now, and Derek was shocked to find her in the same outlandish outfit as the others.

"Casey, what the hell are you wearing?"

She pushed the mirror towards him again. He finally grabbed it. "I'm wearing my costume."

"Do Dad and Nora know that this is what you're doing?"

"No, why do you think I wore the trench coat and waited to do my makeup until I got here? It's not like Mom actually disapproves, because she's gone before, but you're supposed to be eighteen to go to these, and I'm too afraid to ask her permission, because she would probably want to go with me. Do you want me to do yours?" she asked as she finished up her makeup.

"Are you serious? I'm so not wearing that crap."

"Okay, fine. But you're going to stand out more than the people who are dressed. You look too normal. Here, at least let me mark you." She reached out with the red lipstick to write something on his cheek.

He jumped back and grabbed her wrist. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You're a Rocky virgin, you have to be marked. If you let me do it, then it's less likely that you'll be picked to have your cherry taken in front of the audience. If they do it, then they might look for you."

"What does that mean? Rocky virgin?"

"You've never gone to see the Rocky Horror Picture Show in a theatre. Now hold still." She managed to put a large red 'V' on his cheek. "There. That's not so bad, is it?"

They had finally reached the front of the line, and they both paid their $7 to get in, and managed to not get IDs checked, because Casey said that they were in her other bustier, the one _with_ the pockets. The ticket seller had laughed and let them through.

"Come on, let's get seats close."

"Here's a question, Case. Does anyone else know that you do this? Cause it's very odd, and un-you-like."

"No, no one else knows. I've thought about telling Emily and inviting her along, but I just can't see her being comfortable in this setting. Oh, wait, we need to go buy you a tranny pack."

"A what?"

"A tranny pack. It has all the props you need for the movie. I have all my props in my bag, but you don't have any. You stay here and save our seats and I'll go get one."

While she was gone, Derek looked around the theatre. _What a bunch of freaks_, he thought. _Why the hell would someone honestly _want _to dress up like this for a movie?_

Casey returned and threw Derek a paper bag. "It has all the prompts on the front of it, so that you know when to use what, since you're a virgin and don't know."

Suddenly, a man walked out onto the stage in front of the screen. "Okay, how's everyone doing tonight?" Everyone cheered loudly. "Are you hungry? Cause I'm in the mood for some curry. My favorite kind of curry. Can you guess it?" The audience yelled the next two words with him. "Tim Curry! That's right. Look at all of these sick freaks out here." Everyone cheered again. "I'm Eddie and I'll be your emcee tonight. First off, we figured that we would have a little dance off, to see who can time warp the best. And for all of you virgins out there who don't know what I'm talking about, just wait and we'll have a dance lesson right after the competition." Everyone cheered again. "Okay, so those interested in the competition, and dressed for it, please come up on stage now."

Casey got up, and Derek pulled her back down. "Uh-huh, Casey, you look like a freak, do you really want to be up there dancing?"

"Derek, look at everyone else on the stage. I'll be fine." She yanked her arm back from him and walked up there. He heard the beginnings of music.

"_It's just a jump to the left, and then a step to the right. Put your hands on your hips, and bring your knees in tight. But it's the pelvic thrust, that really drives you insane. So let's do the time warp again!"_

Derek watched in shock as Casey perfectly executed all of these moves. Granted, the dance steps were right in the song, but still. She had obviously done this before.

"Okay, everyone, okay. That was great. So, now our cast members, whom you will meet later, will now pick their favorites, from which you will pick the winner." People dressed in odd costumes walked on stage and picked 10 people to try again. Derek sighed with relief when Casey wasn't chosen.

"Good God, Case, why would you do that?" he asked as soon as she sat down.

"Because it's fun," she said simply, with a shrug of her shoulders. "Lighten up, Derek."

They watched the finalists dance, and then watched as the winner was chosen. A man, with a very hairy chest, wearing a blonde wig, a bra, and a slip grinned happily at the knowledge that he was the time warp king. Or queen. It was hard to decide which title.

Eddie started talking again. "Okay, now it's time for the tutorial. So come on everybody, stand up. Even those of you who know how to time warp. You can help the newbies learn."

Casey stood up quickly, then grabbed Derek's arm and pulled him up. "Come on, Derek, have fun. No one you know is here, why are you worried about being embarrassed? No one cares, everyone's just here to have fun."

He sighed. "Whatever."

"Okay, freaks, here's how it goes. You just listen to the song and do whatever it tells you to. Easy peasy right? Here it goes!"

"_It's just a jump to the left, and then a step to the right. Put your hands on your hips, and bring your knees in tight. But it's the pelvic thrust, that really drives you insane. So let's do the time warp again!"_

Derek started off in little movements, but when he looked around, he noticed that no one was watching him. Casey was right, everyone was just there to have fun. He began to get into it more, even smiling a little.

Eddie picked up the microphone again. "Okay, that was good, but how about just one more time? More practice never hurt!"

This time around, Derek jumped around as enthusiastically as the rest, actually having fun with it.

"Good, good!" Eddie praised. "Now, when that song comes on, I expect to see every single person in this theatre up and moving! Now, lets meet your cast. Playing Janet, we have Sally Smith! Brad is played by Brandon Jones! Colombia will be played by Betty Frag! Magenta this evening will be Cindy Muffin! Riff-Raff is played by Sam Smith! Eddie will be played by John White! The Narrator is played by Paul Goodman! Playing Dr. Scott tonight is Jack Brown! And our namesake, Rocky himself, is played by Tim Scott!"

The audience clapped and hooted, but they were obviously waiting for something. "Did I forget someone? The audience cheered. "Nope, I think I got everyone. There's Brad, Janet, Colombia, Magenta, Riff-Raff, Rocky, who am I forgetting?" The audience started hollering. "Oh, I know. You want that freak, huh? Well, here he is, the man himself, in a manner of speaking, Dr. Frank Furter!"

The audience yelled so loud that Derek could've sworn he was now deaf. As Frank Furter came out on stage, he saw that most people had based their costumes off of his. _What freaks_ he thought again.

"Okay, now that the cast is all out here, I think it's cherry popping time. What do you think?" The audience yelled again. "That's what I thought. I'm going to let the cast members go down and pick their favorite virgins, and we're going to take their cherries, right here on stage."

"What does that mean? What are they going to do?" Derek asked nervously.

Casey could tell this was freaking him out a little bit. She considered telling him what was going on to calm him down, then decided against it. "You'll see."

Derek fidgeted in his seat, and the actress playing Colombia noticed him right away. "Hey sweetness, I see you're a virgin."

"Who, me? No, been to lots of these things. Just can't get enough of the Rocky Picture Horror Movie."

"He's such a liar. He's a virgin, and he scares easily. Please, mess with him."

Colombia grinned and grabbed his arm to take him up on stage. "Come on, cutie, lets have some fun."

Derek looked back and Casey and whimpered. She waggled her fingers at him and grinned.

Once all the virgins were lined up on stage, Eddie began to talk again. "Okay, virgins, now's the time to have a little fun. So, sweetheart, what's your name?"

"Amy," the first girl said nervously. Derek was glad he didn't get stuck being the first one. Granted, he was second, but still…better second than first.

"Okay, Amy, now I have a challenge for you, can you-"

She cut him off. "Um, my dad's out in the audience, so please, can we not do anything too bad?"

"Sure, as long as we can get your dad up here! Amy's pop, get on up here." A man who looked to be in his early 40s stood up and walked towards the stage. "That's too cool, taking your daughter to see this fine tradition. If you don't mind, sir, would you take your daughter and stand at the end of the line? Thanks."

_Shit_, Derek thought. _Shit, shit, shit. How do I get out of this?_

"Hello there young man, and what's your name?"

"Derek."

"Well, Derek, I suppose you know why you're up here, right?"

"Yeah, it's because I'm a virgin. A Rocky Virgin, anyways. I'm not really a virgin." _Stupid!_ he yelled at himself. _What was the point of that? Are you honestly trying to make yourself look cool here? This will not end well._

"Well, that's good to know. That means that the challenge won't be too hard for you. I'd like for you to give me your best fake orgasm." He handed Derek the microphone.

"Are you serious?" Eddie nodded at him. "Okay, um, whoopee!" he yelled.

Everyone laughed. "Alrighty then, this boy is obviously not very vocal in bed. Or else he's lying. Anyways, what's your name hon?" Eddie moved on down the line, and Derek sighed in relief. Eddie made everyone give their best fake orgasm, except for the father-daughter duo, whom he just made time warp, saying, "Coming to see this sick shit with your dad is embarrassing enough."

Derek made a move to get off the stage, but Eddie stopped him. "Uh-uh, where do you think you're going? We still have to take your cherry. Actors, come stand behind your virgins." Colombia smiled and stood behind Derek. "Virgins, heads back and eyes closed."

_What the hell are they doing now? This is bad, this is bad, this is very, very bad._ Derek thought. Casey sat out in the audience and laughed. She knew Derek was freaking out, and she enjoyed the look of relief when he realized that "taking your cherry" meant taking the cherry out of the whipped cream that was put in his mouth.

"Okay virgins, thanks for being such good sports. You can go ahead and sit down now."

"See, Derek? It's kinda fun when you just let go."

"Did you have to do anything on your first time?"

"Yeah, but my fake orgasm was so much better than yours."

Eddie broke into their conversation with one last comment. "Okay, freaks, time to get the show going. Remember, the Rocky Horror Picture Show is the longest running audience participation movie in the world, so have fun!"

Everyone cheered as the lights dimmed.

------------

"Wow, that was a lot more fun than I thought it would be," Derek commented as they left the theatre, Casey pulling her trench coat back on.

"I know. How can you honestly not have fun when you're pelvic thrusting, yelling 'slut' and 'asshole', throwing toast, and watching a sweet transvestite walk around?"

"I don't know. I'm really surprised about this though."

"What?"

"That you do this. I mean, it seems so…un-Casey. You're so…"

"So what? Normal, boring, plain, studious?"

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes."

"Well, everyone needs an outlet. This is mine. I can stand being normal and boring and plain, because I know that about once a month, I can dress up and have fun and not have anyone judge me."

"Hmm. I guess that makes sense. So next month, can I come again?"

"Sure, but you have to let me dress you up. Coming in plain clothes on your virgin trip is forgivable, doing it more than once is a sin."

"Okay, I think I can let go of my reputation for one night."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N-Haha, is it what you were expecting? It was fun for me to write, because I just wrote about my virgin trip to see RHPS. If you ever get a chance to go, I definitely recommend doing it, because it's the most fun you'll have in your life. Maybe, unless you lead a really exciting life or something. Anyways, reviewers get a free tranny pack!


End file.
